Naruto:Brink of light
by BloodStealer
Summary: After the 4th great ninja war naruto became hokage and their was peace but a darkness is making its way towards konoha.
1. Chapter 1

After the 4th great ninja war Naruto became hokage and his wife Hinata gave birth to their son Minaku. Sasuke and Sakura had a son of their own also his name Konaa Uchiha.

Present Time Konoha: Hokage Tower

….. Ahhh so much damn paper work Naruto screamed. Then Shikamaru walked in causing Naruto to try to look professional but sadly failing. …. Well Hokage-sama you seem to be doing just fine Shikamaru said sarcastically. Sorry Shikamaru I just didn't know that their was so much damn paper work (sigh) … Shikamaru one of these are about meeting with the other kage's in 2 weeks. Ehhh what a drag I thought it was in 2 months well we will prepare your journey sighed Shikamaru. Then the door was knocked open by Naruto son Minaku. Dad are you really going on a journey shouted Minaku. Then another boy ran in with a stern look on his face Minaku why did you leave me at the training grounds shouted the boy. Ops sorry Konaa I just wanted to spy on my dad said Minaku. Shikamaru's eye twitched …. Boys by the count of 10 you better run or else shouted Shikamaru. Imminently the boys where gone in a second. Naruto rubbed his temples man today is going to suck Naruto muttered. Tell me about it replied Shikamaru.

Konaa Pov: Training Grounds

Minaku I will beat you ,quickly I performed a Fire Ball Jutsu but Minaku dodged it with a shadow clone. Then Minaku used Wind Release I attempted to dodge but only got hit by a portion of it. Damn I yelled. Minaku laughed than ran at me with a kunai. Crap I yelled pulling out a kunai and clashed with Minaku this lasted only for a few seconds cause I used and explosive tag and jumped back. Shiiiii shouted Minaku as the tag went off. He was bleeding a little and looked weak so I tried to use Fire Ball Jutsu but then I saw that a tag was attached to my kunai ….. Crap was all I said before it went off. Minaku then used

Suicide Clone Technique. All of the clone's ran straight at me and went off. Minaku started a victory dance before he saw that I was still in the fight. Demon Fire No Jutsu I yelled while 8 fire balls flew at him. Minaku then when they hit him he disappeared in a puff …. Crap I yelled as I felt a cold blade touch my neck. 5-6 Konaa Minaku said joyfully. Man I owe Kakashi 5000000 yen said Iruka.

Kakashi Pov: Academy

So my students are Minaku Uzumaki, Konaa Uchiha, Koro Sarutobi…. I hope they behave them selves when there are assigned to me sighed Kakashi.

That's all for this chapter I hoped you enjoyed it.

Please give me recommendations but please no hate comments if you have something that's mean please just keep it to your self. Thanks for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

Minaku Pov: Academy

Man oh man today were assigned are sensei. I really hope me and Konaa are on the same team.

Right then Iruka sensei walked in to the classroom and started to assign students to teams. Team 1: Konaa Uchiha, Minaku Uzumaki and Koro Sarutobi listed Iruka sensei. Yes I shouted while getting strange glances. Minaku please be quiet shouted Iruka. Team 2: Kiru Naru, Himawari Yamanaka and Kyoufu Inuzuka. Team 6: Jiku Aburame, Kibo

Shirogane and Widoku Akimichi. I heard a boy on my right with blonde hair say what a drag. He must be Shikamaru-sama son. Then Iruka sensei pronounced Team 1 you all meet together here in 2 hours. Then he told the other teams their spots. Well I guess ill have to wait to meet my sensei I grumbled.

**? **Pov**:?**

Soon I will destroy the Leaf Village said the man. But first I must find that accursed demon.

Sorry about the short chapter please give good reviews and like I said last chapter if you don't have something nice to say just keep it to your self please.

Konaa: Black hair, tall, teme

Minaku: Blond hair, medium height, baka :D


	3. Chapter 3

Konaa Pov: Uchiha Compound

Father Im home I said as I walked inside. Honey your dad in the backyard replied my mother Sakura Uchiha. Thanks mother as I walked through the house to the back door. Father I asked as I opened the back door. Yes son replied my father Sasuke Uchiha.

Today father I get to meet my team and sensei I said excitedly. Oh and who's on your team asked father. Konaa and some kid called Koro I replied. Well that's good now how about we have a quick spar before your brother gets home said father. Ok father but this time I won't lose I said childishly. I rushed my father with a sweep kick but was thrown up by a hand. Then I heard my father say Fire Ball Jutsu and I was launched even higher. Crap I said I can't lose now so I used my new technique Fire Style Dragon Inferno Spear. Then a giant spear made of fire launched at my father. That's my boy he said and countered my technique with a Fire Ball. Man I said I thought I had you I told my father and threw a kunai at him. Still better then last time he said at he blocked it with a shiruken. Before I could make the next move nii-san came out. So Otouto did father beat you again said my nii-san Itachu Uchiha. No he hasn't I said yet nii-san replied. Itachu, Konaa has gotten better. Well let's go eat lunch before you have to go meet your team at the academy said father. Ok father said me and nii-san.

2 hours later

Minaku Pov: Academy

I walked in the classroom to see a boy with deep brown hair and green eye's and Konaa. Hi guys I said hey Minaku said Konaa and the boy who I think's name is Koro said hey. Where the hell is sensei asked Konaa also Minaku you're late he added. Sorry me and my dad went out for ramen said Minaku. Then a white haired man walked in. Sorry im late on the way here I had to help a poor old man find his dog the man said. That's a load of crap yelled Konaa. (Sweat drop) Well you sure are the rowdy one replied the man. How About he get to know each other ill go first, my name is Kakashi Hatake I have likes and dislikes. … Really that's all said Konaa yes replied Kakashi. Ill go next said Koro. I like trees and I love the earth but I hate bugs and ramen and my dream is to be able to use Wood Style said Koro. Now it's my turn I said. I love ramen and training but I hate traitors and my dream is to become hokage I said. Now I said Konaa. I love training and my family and friends but I hate demons and my dream is to become hokage to protect the village. Then Kakashi-sensei smiled and said we are dismissed.

Kakashi Pov: Roof Top

Huh there just like team 7 I said. I told them tomorrow that they need to be at training grounds 7 and not to eat breakfast I just hope they realize the lesson faster then their parents sighed Kakashi.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please review with advice and opinion's also please no hurtful reviews their is no need. And below is what else Konaa, Minaku and Koro look like.

Koro: Short brown hair, medium sized green eyes, tall

Konaa: Long black hair, medium sized onyx eyes, tall

Minaku: Medium blonde hair, Medium blue eyes, medium height


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Konaa Pov: Training grounds 7

Me and Minaku are waiting for Koro and Kakashi sensei to show up

Man Minaku they should be here by now I said. I know Konaa he said after he said that Koro arrived.

Ehhh guys plan change we have to go to grounds 3 Koro said. …. Are you kidding me I shouted.

Koro where is Kakashi sensei asked Minaku. Probably already their. Wait Minaku didn't are parents when they were team 7 train at grounds 3 I asked. Yeah your right Konaa they did train there Minaku said First we get Kakashi and now we get to train where are parents trained Minaku added.

Hmm well this is interesting I said.

At training grounds 3.

When we got there Koro was right sensei was there. So we gathered to gather to listen to sensei.

Ok listen up the reason we moved I cause what were doing to day requires ground 3 said Kakashi. Also Konaa your nii-san Itachu is joining including Minaku ane Nunuku said Kakashi as two figures appeared.

Hey Otouto said nii-san. Hey Otouto-san said Nunuku. You teme's me and Minaku said in sync.

Hey guys I didn't finish up said Kakashi-sensei. Konaa you'll be going against your nii-san, Minaku your going against your ane and Koro your against me you all must collect each bell that we hold by sunrise … Begin said Kakashi.

I quickly rushed nii-san with a kunai aiming for the pouch he held the bells in.

Nii-san im going to prove im stronger then you cause I must but before I could finish he kneed me in the stomach. Ugh I grunted. Oh Otouto you never pass if you do that oh yeah he forgot to tell you if you fail you cant become a ninja … Ever yelled my nii-san. What I replied surprised.

Konaa, Koro lets all attack at once and take them down one by one yelled Minaku. But before I could reply nii-san yelled keep your eyes on your enemy, as he punched me.

Shit that hurt .. Take this Demon Inferno Ball Jutsu (Man me and Minaku are lucky we can perform some jutsu's that we have practiced performing in our minds cause of are fathers) Then a giant Blue fire ball came out of my mouth and hurdled at nii-san.

But nii-san just jumped up to avoid it I smirked. I made a break for it to help Minaku with Nunuku. Fire Style: Great Fire Wall before it appeared to stop me I head Earth Style: Uprising. I then was lifted into the air by a piece of earth below me. What the hell I said and I was launched to the area of Minaku. Koro was already there helping fight Nunuku. Take this I said as I landed Fire Ball Jutsu it knocked Nunuku back a few feet. Earth Style: Stone Dome said Koro as he did the hand signs for the jutsu. Nunuku was then surrounded by stone. Wind Style: Eagle Gust said Minaku as he launched the giant gust in to the dome taking the bells off. Minaku picked up the bells and cheered we did it. Good said Kakashi-sensei you got the first part of the lesson done but you still need the rest of the bells and we wont go easy on you Kakashi-sensei said loudly. WHAT I shouted

That's all for today guys im sorry if it wasn't very long.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Minaku Pov: Training Grounds 3

We gathered again into a circle and went for Itachu-san. Take this I yelled Wind Release as a giant gust flew at Itachu. He followed up with a shadow clone. Crap I heard to my right I completely forgot ane as she distracted Konaa. Koro take down Kakashi-sensei okay I said. Okay Koro replied. Ane was using her Byakugan to fight Konaa. Really sis you need to use the Byakugan to fight him I asked while dodging attack done my Itachu. She ignored me she hit Konaa's left arm. Ahhh my arm yelled Konaa as he right hooked my ane. I pulled out a kunai Konaa made for me. Secret Technique: Eagle Assault as said as I threw the kunai at Itachu. When he was about to block it multiplied into 50 kunai's and made a direct hit on him. Now I yelled its time for my … Byakugan I added. Around my eyes veins pulsed as I ran at Itachu. 34 Rotation I yelled while hitting his chakra points but forgetting I left arm. Fire Fang Jutsu Itachu yelled as he slammed it into my chest. Ahhh yelled as flew back. Konaa caught me while he kicked Itachu in the chest. Minaku I won't last much longer we need to regroup. Sounds like a plan heart hat Koro I yelled. Yeah let's go Koro said while rubbing his bum. … Poor guy I thought he got hit by that Jutsu. 3...2...1 go I yelled as we retreated into the forest dropping traps behind us and planting paper bombs.

Konaa Pov: Forest East

Damn I can't use my left arm I thought. Well its time to use all of my special kunai's I sighed. Just then Kakashi-sensei popped out. Shit I yelled falling back. He just pulled out his book. Kakashi-sensei I will get those bells I said. Then show me Kakashi-sensei responded. I reached in to my pouch and pulled out my Explosive Surprise Kunai.

Then I threw it at him. He was about to block it until I turned into an icha icha book. No way he said as he caught it to try to read it only to have it explode in his face. I ran at him while he tried to recover and kneed him as hard as I can. I then was kneeing a log. Huh I said like a dumb ass as I felt a presence behind me. A thousand years of death I heard then was lunched into the air holding my ass. Shit this hurts I yelled. Ahhh Demon Wind Shiruken Explosive Barrage I said as I pulled out a demon wing shiruken. Take this as I threw it down at him. He tried dodging but was tripped by an icha icha book. But I loved you icha icha he said in a betrayed voice. The shiruken multiplied into 20 demon shiruken. They all made direct contact which lead into a giant explosion. Kakashi was still standing but only smirked. Here you earned them he said as he threw them to me. Now let's see if your team mates succeed. Yes sensei I replied.

Koro Pov: Central Forest

Ehhh what was that I said as I looked off onto the distance to see smoke.

I heard a woman's voice say behind me you shouldn't let your guard down. Ahhh I said as the chakra in my right arm disappeared. Take this Earth Style: Internal Mirror. I jumped forward to not get caught in the genjutsu within the dome I made around her.

Inside she should be dealing with her worst fear. Then I heard her scream no not bushy brow sensei. I fell on my ass laughing. But not for long because the dome exploded as a really pissed Nunuku was flying straight at me ready to punch me. Wind Style: A Whole Load Of Whoop Ass No Jutsu. I nearly blacked out from the pain. You fell right in to my trap I yelled laughing. You're what asked Nunuku said confused. Earth Style: Stone Prison I yelled as she was in cased in stone but the bells popped out. Well brat you passed I heard from behind me. Nunuku ho did you escape I asked. It's a secret she said hushing me.

Minaku Pov: West Forest

I and Itachu-san have been at it for a while. My Byakugan was activated. Then I performed it 40 Strikes Rotation while hitting all of the chakra points in his arms.

Shit Minaku that stung Itachu said before performing a jutsu. Fire Dome Jutsu then a giant dome of fire surrounded me. The flames seemed to be chasing me as I dodge them at they reached from the inferno wall. I have to do something about this or ill lose. Wind Style: Cyclone Rotation as I performed the jutsu the dome around me was blown away. Fire Fang Jutsu Itachu said as he broke through the rotation of wind. Ahhh I yelled as I met contact with his fist. A little bit of blood dripped out of my mouth. Shadow Clone Jutsu: Great Explosion I yelled then 40 shadow clones appeared. Ill end this I yelled as the shadow clones charged Itachu who jumped into the air. Dispel I yelled they all puffed into smoke. Wind Release I said as a giant gust struck Itachu. He puffed into smoke. You pass Minaku congratulation. Wait I did I asked as he passed the bells to me. Yeah you did great now lets meet up with the rest of the team he said happily.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 

Konaa Pov: Uchiha Compound

Me and my father where discussing about the test Kakashi-sensei put us through. Then I used my secret technique Demon Wind Bomb Barrage Shiruken I told my father. Interesting and how did it do father asked. That's when I passed the test I yelled excitedly.

That's my boy father said. I also kicked nii-san's ass I yelled. Then mother slapped the back of my head. You better watch that potty mouth mister yelled mother. Sorry mother

I replied.

Meanwhile

Minaku Pov: Uzumaki Compound

Me and dad where training after I told him I passes. Wind Style: Whizzing Speed I said as my body was surrounded by a tiny bit of wind. Rasengan my dad said as a shadow clone formed it in his right hand. I rushed him to his left while taking my kunai and stabbed his shadow clone. Then I felt something touch my chest… Rasengan I head as I flew backwards and passing out.

Hinata Pov: Uzumaki Compound

Naruto I yelled at my husband you went to hard on I added as I punched him on the back of his head

Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter Team 1 first mission

Mission to the land of rice paddies


End file.
